Life Unexpected
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Gabrielle Gibson has a brief affair with John Cena. Resulting in an unexpected turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle Gibson was beautiful. She had light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair down to passed her shoulders. Four months ago she'd celebrated her thirtieth birthday. She was only four foot eleven but very driven. She was a very successful advertising executive. She'd been with the same agency since age nineteen and rose up the ranks within a few years. She worked the majority of the time. She'd been born and raised in San Francisco, California. She lived in a condo five minutes from the beach. She had three older sisters and they each had three children. Everyone in her family always asked Gabrielle when she was going to have children. She'd never thought about it and wished everyone would stop asking her that question. She had one love that most of her family and friends didn't understand. Ever since she was a little girl she loved WWE. Since she was fourteen her favorite wrestler had been John Cena. Since he'd switched to part-time she didn't see him on WWE very often. A few of her work friends convinced her to go have a drink with them after work. They went to a local bar. They were sitting at the bar drinking white wine. Gabrielle's friend Kristen turned around to see who all were in the bar.

"Oh my god, Gabrielle, I think that wrestler you're into is here." Kristen said shocked.

"Very funny Kristen." Gabrielle said not believing her.

"I'm serious."

"Let me see." Her other friend Brooklyn said. She turned around. "Gabrielle, it is him."

"Yeah right."

"We're not joking." Kristen said.

She sighed annoyed. "Fine, I'll play along." She turned around. When she saw it really was John Cena she was shocked. "Oh my god, it's him."

"We told you." "Go talk to him."

"And say what?"

"Start with hello."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Yeah, he's been the man of your dreams for as long as we've known you." Brooklyn said.

"I'm to nervous."

Five minutes later John went up to the bar to get another beer. He was right next to Gabrielle. She looked at him.

"Hi John." She said nervously.

"Hi." "Do I know you?"

"No." "I'm a big fan of yours." "I have been since I was a teenager."

"What's your name?"

"Gabrielle."

"Would you like to join me at my table?"

"Well I'm here with my friends."

"She would love to." Kristen said. "We'll see you tomorrow Gabrielle." Kristen and Brooklyn left.

Gabrielle went with John to his table.

"So Gabrielle what do you do for a living?" John asked.

"I'm an advertising executive."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"How does someone as beautiful as you not have a boyfriend?"

"I work a lot, most of the men I work with are married." "What are you doing in San Francisco?"

"I'm in town for a month working on a movie."

They talked for an hour. Gabrielle glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go." She said not really wanting to.

"You do?"

"I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"Would you like to meet up for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure." "I get off at six." They exchanged numbers.

"See you tomorrow night."

"Ok." She left. She couldn't believe she had a date with John Cena.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle was really nervous for her date tonight with John. Not only the fact that she was going on a date with John Cena but she didn't date a lot. She was meeting her sister Michelle for lunch. When she got to the restaurant Michelle was waiting for her. Gabrielle sat down at the table.

"Hi." Michelle said.

"Hi."

They ordered. They were talking.

"Whitney's getting married?" Michelle said.

"Really?"

"Yeah so out of everyone we know you're the only unmarried one." "I'm married, Faith's married, Brittney's married."

"Yeah I know you Faith and Brittney are married, I was made of honor at all of your weddings."

"Don't you ever want to get married and have kids?" "Look at how happy me, Faith and Brittney are."

"I've never really thought about marriage or kids." "If it happens, it happens." "If it doesn't I'm fine with it."

"I would just hate to see your great mothering skills go to waste." "You're great with my girls and Faith's girls and Brittney's girls."

"Being an aunt and being a mom are two different things."

"You shouldn't miss out on it."

"I don't feel I'm missing out." "The reason I don't think about marriage and kids isn't selfish." "I just want to make a comfortable life for myself."

"I'd say you've already made a comfortable life for yourself." "Out of the four of us, you make more then we do in a year."

"Yeah and I want to make sure I'm well set into the future."

"You should at least try and meet someone."

"I actually have a date tonight."

"A date?" She said shocked. "With a man?"

"No with an alien from outer space." She said sarcastically. "Yes with a man."

"Who?"

"You won't believe me but I swear on the lives of all of my nieces it's true." "John Cena."

"The wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"The guy you've been into since we were kids?"

"Yeah."

"Ok we've skipped a few steps." "How the hell did that happen?"

She told her the whole story. "We're meeting for dinner tonight at eight."

"Are you gonna sleep with him?"

She laughed. "Shell it's our first date."

"I know you want to."

She smiled. "Yeah but I'm not a cheap slut." "I may have to fight back the urge but nothing is going to happen."

"Are you nervous?"

"More nervous then I've ever been in my life."

"I'll bet."

Right at eight o' clock Gabrielle showed at the restaurant. She had on a red dress. She was shown to her table. John was already there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She sat down. "Have you been waiting long?"

"About a minute." "You look wonderful."

"Thanks."

"How was work?"

"Busy." "How was filming?

"Good."

"I should be working right now actually." "I have to come up with a proposal for a new client next week." "I don't do this very often."

"Date?"

"Yeah." "I'm always working."

"I can relate." "I work a lot to." "Are you from San Francisco?"

"Born and raised." "My three sisters and I." "I'm the baby." "Michelle is three years older then me, Faith is two years older and Brittney is one year older."

"Boy your parents didn't waste any time."

"No they didn't."

"Are they still together?"

"Divorced." "It's been about ten years now." "They're both happily remarried." "The grandkids see no difference in grandparents."

"So you're an aunt?"

"My sisters each have three girls."

"Wow nine nieces."

"Yep." "The only thing that's annoying though is that since all of my sisters are married with kids, they think I should be to." "Not that I'm against it, I'm just way to focused on my career to think about any of those things." "I just want a good life and that requires money and to get money you have to work." "I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"I agree."

After dinner John walked her to her car. They were standing there.

"That was fun." She said.

"I'm glad you had fun." "I did to." "Would you like to come hang out at my hotel tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Same time as tonight?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She smiled. "Ok, I need to leave before I ask you something I shouldn't."

"Like what?"

"Like, if you want to spend the night at my house, which I'm extremely tempted to do right now." "I don't think we should yet." "Not that I feel we should wait a long time either." "That's if you're even interested."

"I am interested." "I'm very interested." "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok goodnight."

He gave her another little kiss. "Goodnight." She got in her car and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle couldn't wait for tonight with John. She was working through lunch. Kristen came into her office.

"So?" Kristen said. "How was your date?"

Gabrielle looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "It was amazing." "We have a lot in common." "I've never been out with a man who's as career driven as I am." "It's refreshing." "Most men are intimidated by it." He's great."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"Yes. "I came this close to inviting him back to my place." "We did kiss."

"Good kisser?"

"Amazing." "I still can't believe I kissed John Cena."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"Yeah, tonight." "I'm going to his hotel room to spend time with him."

"You're going to his hotel room?" She said smirking.

"Yeah."

"Take a condom."

"I don't know if we're gonna have sex." "I'm not staying very long." "You know I have that proposal to work on."

"Will you forget about work for two seconds." "How many women get to spend time with their literal dream man?"

"I know, I'm already cutting my work time in half by spending time with him." "That's how much I like him."

"Take a condom anyway, just in case."

"I don't need to."

"Yes you do." "I know you're not on the pill."

"John had a vasectomy."

"How do you know that?"

"He said it on Total Bellas." "He was going to get it reversed for that bitch ex-fiancee of his."

"Nikki Bianca?"

"Nikki Bella."

Later that night Gabrielle was about to knock on John's hotel room door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He answered and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They hugged. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna order room service?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

John ordered the food. They were waiting for it.

"How was your day?" John asked.

"Busy as usual." "How was yours?"

"Good."

After they ate they were watching a movie. John had his arm around Gabrielle. She was smirking still not believing she was with him. He looked over at her.

"What?" He said.

"I just can't believe I'm here with you." "It all seems so surreal."

"Is it because I'm a celebrity?"

"Kind of." "It just doesn't seem like you would go for someone like me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, ordinary."

"I think you're a great person." "It doesn't matter to me that you're not a celebrity." "I've thought about you a lot since last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Have you thought about me?"

"Yeah." "I can't get our kiss out of my head to be honest with you."

"I can't either." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid her down on the couch underneath him. She put her arms around his back. He loved her lips. He wondered if the rest of her tasted as good. He started kissing her neck. She moaned. It'd been a long time since she'd felt any sort of pleasure from a man. Add that to the fact that it was John doing it to her, it almost sent her over the top. They kissed again. He felt her hands moving slowly down his back stopping on his ass. He knew she wanted exactly what he did. Suddenly an alarm went off on her phone. She broke the kiss.

"Damn it." She said frustrated. "I have to go."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"I was hoping we could go into the bedroom."

"I want to John, I really do but I have work to." "I have to work on that proposal I was telling you about."

John got off of her and helped her up. He walked her to the door.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"It's ok." "Will we eventually get to continue what we were doing?"

"Next week." "Next Wednesday." "That's the day I make my pitch." "Wanna come to my condo, I'll make you dinner."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "You're making this hard for me John." She said smiling "I'd better go before I change my mind." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle hadn't seen John for a week. She'd been so busy with work she hadn't had time to see him. They talked and texted every day. They were going to get to see each other tonight. She was making him dinner. Today was her proposal to her new clients. She was eating her lunch in her office and going over last minute notes. Brooklyn walked into Gabrielle's office.

"Ready for the meeting?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you stop thinking about your boyfriend long enough?" She said jokingly and smiling.

"John isn't my boyfriend."

"Yeah right."

"He's not." "I can't let myself get to attached."

"I think you're already there."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "You talk to him all the time." "We hear and see you when you talk to him, you light up."

"I can't be in a relationship." "I don't have the time."

"Not even if it's with the man of your dreams?"

"I'm not gonna lie." "If things were different maybe John and I could really have something." "I'm just being realistic." "John is only here for three more weeks." "Even with him here I'm carving out time I don't really have to spend time him." "In three weeks he leaves and goes back to his life and that's the end of it." "I don't know what'll happen in the next three weeks but whatever happens happens."

"Like you falling in love with him?"

"Ha ha."

"I think it's already happening."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Tonight." "He's coming to my place for dinner."

"I want details."

"About the dinner?"

"No, about the sex."

"I don't know if we're gonna do that."

"I do." "See you later." She left.

Ten minutes later Gabrielle walked into a conference room full of men.

"Hello gentleman, welcome." She said. "I'm Gabrielle Gibson." "Thank you all for coming." "I think you'll really enjoy the presentation."

Later that night Gabrielle was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She was very happy because she got the account. John was coming any minute. Gabrielle had a huge place with all hardwoods floors a huge living room and kitchen, an island in the center, granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, oak cabinets, a home office downstairs, two bathrooms upstairs and down, two guestrooms and a master suite. Gabrielle didn't have a front door, just an elevator that opened up into her condo. To get upstairs you'd need to know the access code to open the elevator, which Gabrielle had given to John earlier that day. Gabrielle was in the kitchen when she heard the elevator doors open.

"Hello?" John said.

"I'm in the kitchen John." He came into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said happily. They kissed.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Yeah." "For two reasons." "You're here and I got the account."

"That's great." "Congratulations."

"I hope you like spaghetti." "It's the only thing I had time to make."

"Spaghetti's great."

"Would you like some wine?" "I can open a bottle."

"Sure."

After dinner Gabrielle was giving John a tour of the house. They were in the upstairs hallway.

"This is a great place." John said.

"Thanks." "I love it here."

"What's that room?" He said pointing to the double doors at the end of the hall.

"That's my bedroom." "Here I'll show you." She opened the double doors and they went inside. It was just as big as the rest of the house. There was a king-size canopy bed with see through light blue curtains all around it.

"That's a big bed."

"I like a big bed."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked smirked.

"Well." She put her arms around his neck. "I think it's the same thing that I want." "Before we do though, you did have a vasectomy right?"

"Yes."

"Good because I don't have any condoms."

"No worries." They kissed. For the first time since she was a teenager, Gabrielle was nervous to sleep with someone. She couldn't believe one of her fantasies was about to come true. She was tingling with anticipation. John couldn't wait to have her. He'd thought about it since the night they met. She took off his shirt admiring his body for just a second. He knelt down undoing his jeans pulling them down along with her panties. He then slipped his hands under her shirt and began to kiss her up her body as he pulled the shirt up. He took it off. As they kissed again she took his jeans and boxers. He pulled back the curtain so they could get in bed. She got on the bed first. "Come here." He said. He situated them so they were both sitting in the middle of the bed. Her legs were on either side of him. He scooted her close to him and slipped inside her. They began to rock back and forth. He took off her bra. They kissed. He groaned. "John." She moaned. "Gabrielle." He groaned. "God I want you." They went faster. "John, oh my god, ohhhh." She moaned loudly. "I love your moans." He said. "They're so sexy." They kissed. "John, ohhhh, yes, yes, that feels amazing, ohhhh, John." She moaned giving in. "God Gabrielle." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah."

"I hope I was alright."

"You were fantastic."

"That was my first time in two years."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I told you I work all the time." "I don't have time for sex." "I have time for work and that's it."

"Well I'm glad you made time tonight."

"Me to." She looked at him and kissed him. "You can stay if you want."

"I think I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabrielle woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. She reached up and shut it off. She laid there for about thirty seconds before deciding to get up. Just when she was about to get up she felt John kissing the back of her neck.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning beautiful." "Come here."

"I can't." "I have to get ready for work."

"Please."

"Honey."

"I'll be quick, I promise."

"I really shouldn't." _"Come on Gabrielle get up." She thought._

"Five minutes." She rolled on her back.

"Five minutes." They kissed. He got on top of her and slipped inside her. He started to move. "You're such a bad influence on me." She said as she kissed him. "No I'm not." He said. "You know you like this." "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Oh Gabrielle." He groaned. She put her head back as he kissed her acrossed her neck. Her hands went down and gripped his ass. "Harder." She moaned out. He went faster. "Oh my- "Mmmmmm." She moaned loudly. "Uhnnn." He groaned. They kissed. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, oh my god, oh John." She moaned giving in. "Gabrielle, baby." He groaned giving in. After a few seconds he got off of her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Can I go get ready for work now?" She asked.

"Yes." She kissed him then got up.

When Gabrielle arrived at work everyone could tell she had an extra pep in her step. She went into her office. A few seconds later Kristen and Brooklyn came in and shut the door.

"Hey guys." She said cheerily. They both smiled. "What?"

"You got laid." Kristen said.

"Oh my god, you had sex with John." Brooklyn said. "Spill." "How was it?"

"Last night or this morning?" She said smiling.

"Both."

"Amazing both times."

"How big is it?" Kristen asked.

"Big." "The biggest I've ever seen or had."

"You're glowing." Brooklyn said.

"Shut up."

"You are." Kristen said.

"Will you two get out of here and let me do my work?"

"Sure Mrs. Cena." Brooklyn said.

"Ha ha." They left.

At around her lunch time Gabrielle got a delivery of roses. She opened the card sitting behind her desk. It read.

I had a great time last night. I hope you can come over tonight. I'll leave the key at the front desk. I'll be waiting for you. - John

She smiled.

John was taking a five minute break. He was on the set. He'd just sent a picture of Gabrielle to Randy Orton.

So that's her huh? Damn she's hot. - Randy

She's gorgeous. - John

Did you have sex with her yet? - Randy

None of your business. ;) - John

You dog. - Randy

Later that night at around eight o'clock. Gabrielle walked through John's hotel room door. She'd text him and told him she was coming. John stood up and went over to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed. They didn't break it.

"Come here." He lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. They went into the bedroom.

Afterwards she was snuggled up to him.

"So, how was your day?" John asked.

"Good." "How was yours?"

"Good." "WWE is having a house show next week in San Francisco." "I want you to come."

"What day?"

"Friday." "It starts at three."

"You know I work till six."

"Can't you leave early just once?" "I want you to meet my friend Randy."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah." "Come on we'll have fun."

"I'm not gonna make any promises but I'll try." "Ok?"

"Ok." "You know, I'm sensing a pattern forming here." He said smirking.

"What's that?"

"Well, ever since the first time we had sex, we end up in bed a lot."

"I noticed that to."

"I like this the best though." "Don't get me wrong, the sex is fantastic but I like being here with you like this the best."

"Me to." They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Wednesday. Gabrielle was on her lunch break. She'd just walked into a Victoria Secret store. Her phone pinged indicating she had a text message. She checked it and smiled when she saw it was from John. It read.

Hey beautiful, enjoying your lunch? – John

I'm actually out shopping. – Gabrielle

What are you shopping for? – John

Fun stuff. – Gabrielle

Like what? – John

You'll see. – Gabrielle

I can't wait to see you tonight. – John

Me neither. – Gabrielle

John came by at seven o' clock that night. They ordered dinner. Now they were sitting on the couch watching TV. They were holding hands. Their fingers were laced together. Gabrielle got a text message. She checked it. It read.

Can I borrow your red heels? – Brittney

Sure, come on over. You're gonna get to meet John. – Gabrielle

He's there? – Brittney

Yeah. – Gabrielle

Be there in 20. – Brittney

Gabrielle looked at John.

"My sister Brittney's on her way over." She said. "She's borrowing a pair of my shoes."

Twenty minutes later the elevator doors opened.

"Hello?" Brittney said.

Gabrielle and John stood up.

"Hey Britt." Gabrielle said.

"Jesus you look a midget standing next to him." Brittney said. John laughed.

"Britt, this is John." "John, this is my sister Brittney."

"Hi John, not that she needed to introduce you, she's been in love with you since we were kids." Brittney said smiling.

"Is that so?" John said smirking at Gabrielle.

"Shut up Britt." Gabrielle said. "Come on, let's go get the shoes."

They went upstairs. They were in Gabrielle's walk-in closet. She was looking for the shoes.

"I can't believe you're dating John Cena." Brittney said.

"We're not dating."

"You're not?"

"No."

"What are you doing then?"

"Just hanging out."

"While having sex."

"That to." "Found them." She got them and handed Brittney the box.

"Does he know you're in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with him."

"You are so." "I can tell."

"He's leaving in two weeks Britt." "We can't have a relationship." "He lives over two-thousand miles away." "He works all the time, I work all the time." "I'm cutting into my work time now being with him." "There's no way it could work out." "Besides, it's ridiculous to think either one of us could be in love with each other." "We've only known each other two weeks."

"I know what this is, you're scared to death."

"Of what?"

"You've only had two boyfriends your entire life and that was when we were really young kids." "You haven't been in a relationship in over ten years." "You've never been in a serious relationship, you've never been in love." "John comes along and sweeps you off your feet." "You don't know how to react and you fall in love with him." "Now you're so afraid of what that means so you're running away."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

It was Friday. Gabrielle was still at work. She still had a lot to do. The clock on her desk read 2:55.

"Shit." She said. She took out her cell phone and called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hey, where are you I'm waiting."

"I'm gonna be late." "When do you go on?"

"I'm the last match."

"I'll be there by then I promise." "I'm sorry honey, I feel really bad."

"It's ok." "See you when you get here."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Gabrielle stayed at work for another half an hour. Then she changed her clothes. She wore an old Chaingang Soldier t-shirt she bought when she was fifteen. The t-shirt was faded. She always wore it to a show. She put on a pair of jeans and headed out the door.

"Where are you going and what are you wearing?" Kristen asked as Gabrielle didn't stop walking down the hall.

"This is what I always wear when I go to a wrestling show." "John's wrestling today and he wants me there."

"You're leaving work early?" She said shocked.

"Yeah."

"I think hell just froze over."

"Ha ha."

Gabrielle got to her seat in the front row. She watched four matches before John came out. The main event was John and Jeff Hardy against Samoa Joe and Daniel Bryan. John and Jeff won. Before leaving ringside John went over to Gabrielle and gave her a kiss.

After the show Gabrielle and John met Randy at a diner. They'd all just gotten there.

"Nice shirt Gabrielle." Randy said.

"Thanks." "I've had it for fifteen years."

"It looks like it." "My wife was my fan before we got married."

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years."

"Any kids?"

"Three boys and two girls." "It's so nice to finally meet you." "John talks about you all the time."

"He's told me about you to." "I've heard stories."

"If they came from him it's all a lie."

"I always tell her the truth." John said.

"Yeah right."

Gabrielle was going to the bathroom before they left. John and Randy were alone at the table.

"You were right she's great." Randy said. "I like her." "We should all go on a double date."

"Well I'm leaving here in two weeks." "I'm pretty sure that's the end for me and Gabrielle."

"Why?"

"Our schedules for one thing, they're crazy."

"Take her on the road with you."

"I want to but she'd never do it." "She's just like me in the sense that she loves her career." "She'd never give it up and I wouldn't want her to." "I know it's even difficult for her to spend time with me now." "I'd rather us part as friends." "If we put a label on it eventually it would turn into a disaster."

"I know you." "You have feelings for her."

"I'm crazy about her but I don't wanna hurt her in the long run." "Saying goodbye to her is gonna hurt bad."

Later that night Gabrielle and were at her house laying on the couch.

"I'm cold." She said. "Let me up for a second." He let her go. She went and got a blanket and came back.

"Here give me the blanket and lay down." "I'll cover us up." She gave him the blanket and laid down on top of him. He covered them up. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Hey." She looked at him. They kissed. She laid her head down on his chest. As she laid there she knew one thing for sure. She didn't want him to go.


	7. Chapter 7

John was leaving and going to New York City in three days. Gabrielle was pretty bummed but trying to hide it. John had been on his way to the gym but had been stuck in a traffic jam for the last half hour. He decided to call Randy to kill. They were talking.

"How's Gabrielle?" Randy asked.

"She's good but I think she's sad because I'm leaving soon."

"How are you doing with it?"

"I don't know what to do Randy." "I want Gabrielle to come with me."

"Ask her."

"She'll say no."

"Ask her anyway." "At least you can say you asked her."

"Maybe I will."

"You should."

Gabrielle was at work. Her office phone started to ring.

"Gabrielle Gibson." Gabrielle said answering the phone.

"Hi Gabrielle." Faith said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ryan and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner."

"I don't know." "John's leaving in three days." "I really want to spend as much time with him as I can."

"Bring him along." "The girls really want to see you."

"I do miss them." "I'll ask John and get back to you."

"Ok." "If you guys decide to come dinner's at seven."

"Ok bye."

Gabrielle waited until her lunch break to call John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, you're on lunch break right now right?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah."

"My sister Faith called me earlier and asked if we wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"That sounds like fun."

"Ok, I'll tell her we'll come." "You'll get to meet some of my nieces."

"Cool."

Gabrielle and John showed up at seven o'clock. They'd just walked through the door. They went into the living room.

"Hi." Gabrielle said.

"Aunt Gabrielle." All the girls said going over to her. Their ages were eight, six and four.

"Hi girls." "Did you miss me?" "I missed you." She hugged them all.

"It's the guy from the Hefty commercials." The oldest, Morgan said. Gabrielle and John both laughed.

"This is my friend John." "John this is Morgan, Natalie and Veronica."

"It's nice to meet you all." John said.

"You have big muscles." Veronica said.

"Thank you."

"John I want you to meet my sister and her husband." Gabrielle said. They went over to them. "This is my sister Faith and her husband Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you John." Faith said.

"It's nice to meet you to." John said.

"What's up John?" Ryan said. "It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you to." "Thanks for having me."

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Faith said. "I hope you like chicken John."

"I do."

Everyone was at the table eating.

"This is delicious." John said.

"Thank you." Faith said.

"So do you guys like school?" John asked looking at the girls.

"Veronica doesn't go to school yet." Natalie said. "I'm in first grade."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's fun."

"What about you?" John asked looking at Morgan.

"I'm in third grade." Morgan said.

"Do you have a favorite subject?"

"Science."

"That's great."

"Are you aunt Gabrielle's boyfriend?"

"No, we're just very good friends."

After dinner Gabrielle and Faith were in the kitchen doing the dishes. John was in the living room with Ryan talking about football.

"John is so great." Faith said. "I love how he took an interest in the girls."

"Yeah." "I'm gonna really miss him." She said trying to hide her sadness but not doing a very good job.

"Why can't you two be together?" "It's obvious how great for each other you are."

"It would have to be a long distance relationship." "We may have a lot in common but we live different lives." "I know it wouldn't work out."

"You don't want him to leave do you?"

"No." She sighed frustrated. "I don't." "There's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well not dwell on it." "At least I had a great month and met a great man."

"I know it's bothering you." "You're heartbroken."

"I'm fine." "Once John leaves life goes on as normal."


	8. Chapter 8

John was leaving tomorrow. Gabrielle kept herself busy with work to distract herself. She was in her office working through her lunch break. Kristen and Brooklyn came into her office.

"Wanna go to lunch?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not hungry, besides I'm busy."

"You have to eat."

"I'll eat later." "John and I have dinner reservations tonight."

"That's what's wrong." Brooklyn said. "John's leaving and you're sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are." "You should tell John how you feel before he leaves."

"I have a fun time with John that's as far as it goes."

"We know you better then that." Kristen said.

"Well obviously not because I'm fine." "I admit it kind of sucks that John's leaving." "Part of me will miss him but once he leaves that's it."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to lunch?"

"Yes."

Kristen and Brooklyn left they were walking down the hall.

"Poor thing." Brooklyn said.

"I know." "She's so heartbroken she refuses to deal with."

Later that night Gabrielle was getting ready for dinner with John. She put on his favorite blue dress. She was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she heard the elevator.

"Hello?" She heard John call from downstairs.

"I'll be right there." She called back.

Gabrielle went downstairs. John was wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Wow you look amazing." "I love that dress."

"I know." "I remember from the last time I wore it." "You look hot yourself." "Got a date or something?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "Right after I drop you off." He said jokingly.

"Ouch."

"I'm kidding "

"I know."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant eating and drinking wine.

"We should talk about something I've been putting off." John said.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well as you know I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yeah."

"Please don't get the wrong idea." "This last month has been great." "I'm so grateful for having met you."

"I think I know what you're going to say but go on."

"With our conflicting schedules, I really don't know how you and me would work." "I think after tonight, we should break things off."

"I couldn't agree with you more." "I mean there's no possible way it could work." "We lead very different and busy lives."

"That we do."

"I hope we can still be friends."

"Absolutely."

"Good."

"I'm glad you're not upset."

"Of course not." "This is what's best."

After dinner they went back to Gabrielle's house. They were in the living room. Romantic music was playing on the stereo. He looked at her.

"May I have this dance?" John asked.

"Yes you may."

They were slow dancing in the middle of the living room. They kissed. They were looking at each other with desire and need. Gabrielle started to think about how much she would miss John. Her eyes filled with tears. She let go of John and quickly turned away from him.

"Gabrielle, what's a matter?" John said concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes.

"No you're not." "Tell me what's wrong."

"It doesn't matter what's wrong." "None of it matters."

"Yes it does." "Tell me, please."

"I don't want you to go." She said lowly. So low he couldn't hear her.

"What?"

She turned around to face him with tears coming down her cheeks. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either."

"You don't?"

"Of course not." "I don't want to leave you Gabrielle." "It's been killing me."

"Why are we even talking about this?" "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." "No matter what you're leaving tomorrow."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come on the road with me."

"You know I can't."

"I know." "Come here." They hugged.

"I've never felt this way before." She said still hanging on to him. "I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you." "I don't know what to do." So she did the only thing she could think of. She looked at him and kissed him. He kissed her back. He broke the kiss..

"Gabrielle I-

"No, don't talk." "Just kiss me." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They kissed passionately. He unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor. She was quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off once it was unbuttoned. She kissed his chest. "Ohhh." He groaned. "Gabrielle." She stopped and undid his pants pulling them and his boxers down. She reached down between his legs feeling his erection and slowly started moving her hand up and down. He shut his eyes. After about a minute he felt her stop and replaced her hand with her mouth. "Ohhhh." He groaned deeply.. "Hmmmm, mmmmmm, Gabrielle." She went faster. "Oh my god, "uhnnn." He groaned giving in. She stood up. Without a word he picked up off the ground and sat on the couch. She was on his lap straddling him. They kissed. He took off her bra and put his hands on her back leaning her back. He put his head down and kissed the middle of her chest. She moaned. He moved to her left breast sucking on her nipple. "John." She moaned loudly. He did the same thing with her right breast. He sat her up laid her down underneath him. He took off her panties. They looked at each other as he slipped inside her. "Make love to me." She said. They kissed. He started to move. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Gabrielle." He groaned. "John, more." He went faster. "Oh Gabrielle." He groaned. "Ohhhh John, John, John, ohhhh." "You are so incredible." John said as they kissed. "Oh my god, oh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "Gabrielle baby." He groaned giving in. As they were catching their breath they kissed again.

They covered up with a blanket that was on the back of the couch. She was laying on his chest asleep. His eyes were closed. He was almost asleep. He kissed the top of Gabrielle's head.

"I love you Gabrielle." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback_

_Gabrielle woke up first the next morning. She let John sleep while she showered and got ready for work. When she came back downstairs he was standing by the elevator._

"_I have to go." John said._

"_I know."_

"_Come here." They hugged._

"_Be safe."_

"_I will."_

"_Next time you're in town call me." "We'll have dinner or something."_

"_Sounds good." He pushed the button for the elevator. They kissed._

"_I'm gonna miss you."_

"_I'm gonna miss you to." For a few seconds they looked at each other. She wanted so much to go with him but there was no possible way she could. He wanted so badly to tell her how much her loved her but he knew doing that would only make things harder on both of them. The elevator doors opened. John got on._

"_Bye John."_

"_Bye Gabrielle." The doors closed. She started to cry._

"_I love you John." She said._

_End Of Flashback_

It had been two months since John left. Gabrielle and John hadn't spoken at all. Gabrielle's sisters and Kristen and Brooklyn all tried to talk to her about John leaving. Whenever they did she would change the subject. She did what she did best, kept herself busy with work. She hadn't been feeling well for the last two weeks. There was a virus going around the office. She'd been throwing up a lot. She'd hoped she felt better by next week because she had a business trip to Washington. Her sisters had been pushing her to go to the doctor. She'd put it off but finally agree she had an appointment in two days. She was in a meeting when suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up. She excused herself and hurried to the bathroom down the hall. She came back and sat down.

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle said apologizing to the woman she was having the meeting with.

"It's alright." "First baby?"

"What?"

"When I was pregnant with my daughter I threw up like that."

"I'm not pregnant." "I have a stomach virus of some sort." "Now, where were we?"

John was in Austin, Texas checking his schedule. He missed Gabrielle and wanted to see her but he didn't see a break in his schedule for at least three months.

Later that night Brittney had just gotten to Gabrielle's house. She brought her a tea that was supposed to help with the flu.

"Thanks for bringing that over." Gabrielle said.

"You're welcome but I don't think it will help."

"Why not?"

"What if you're pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Well you said you had sex with John the night before he left."

"John had a vasectomy."

"Oh."

"I'm not pregnant, I'm sick."

Two days later Gabrielle went to the doctor. They ran some tests. The doctor came into the room.

"Hi Dr. Cooper." Gabrielle said.

"Hi Gabrielle."

"So that medicine for the nausea, same as last time?"

"No." "You're pregnant Gabrielle."

"I'm what?!" She said completely shocked. "That's not possible."

"It is." "You're pregnant."

"No, you don't understand." "The man I was involved with had a vasectomy." "He's the only one I've been with." "It has to be a mistake."

"There's no mistake." "You're definitely pregnant."

"Oh my god."


	10. Chapter 10

Gabrielle was still completely shocked that she was pregnant.

"How can this be?" Gabrielle said confused.

"Sometimes vasectomies can come undone."

"I didn't know that."

" They can." "I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins." Dr. Cooper said.

"Dr. Cooper what if I don't want to keep the baby?"

"Do you mean an abortion?"

"No I mean putting it up for adoption."

"I can give some information on that."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I ask why you want to do that?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a baby and I know the last thing the father will want is to be involved."

"I can give all the information before you leave." "Lay down on the table and we'll see how far along you are."

"Ok." She got up on the table and laid down.

"Lift up your shirt." She did. "This is going to be a little cold." She squirted gel on Gabrielle's stomach and hooked her to the machine. A few seconds later a very small baby appeared on the screen.

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

"It's so tiny."

"You're at eight weeks." "Everything looks fine." "Your due date is November 3rd.

Gabrielle invited all of her sisters out to dinner that night.

"I have something to tell you guys." Gabrielle said. "It's big." "I went to the doctor today and she told me I'm pregnant."

"I knew it." Brittney said.

"Oh wow." Michelle said shocked.

"Congratulations Gabrielle." Faith said.

"You need to tell mom and dad."

"I will." Gabrielle said.

"Wait, I thought you said John has a vasectomy." Brittney said.

"He does, but I got pregnant anyway." "I didn't know that could happen."

"It's rare but it can." Michelle said.

"What did he say when you told him?" Faith asked.

"He doesn't know yet." Gabrielle said. "I'm telling him in two weeks."

"Why the delay?" Michelle asked.

"I have to in Texas Monday for a business trip." "I'll be gone all week."

"Your baby is more important then a business trip."

"I'll still be pregnant in two weeks Michelle." "I've made a decision about the baby." "I'm going to give it up for adoption."

"What?" "Why?"

"This pregnancy was accidental." "I'm not ready to be a mom." "With my work schedule it wouldn't be fair to a baby."

"So get a different job."

"I don't want to." "Plus my condo isn't made for a baby, I'd have to move." "I don't want to be a single mom."

"Why would you be a single mom?" Faith asked confused.

"John won't want to be involved." "He doesn't want to be a father."

"How do you know that?"

"On Total Bellas, he was going to get his vasectomy reversed for his ex-fiancee." "When she even brought up the idea of getting pregnant, he looked miserable." "I know he'll support my decision for the adoption."

"So you're just going to give your baby to some random stranger?" Michelle said irritated.

"No, I'm going to interview families."

"You should keep it."

"I think the baby would be better off with people who can give it a good home, give it the love and attention it deserves." "I'm thinking about what's best for the baby."

"No you're thinking about yourself."

"Go to hell Michelle." She stood up. "It's not your decision, it's mine." She said angrily. "I'm giving the baby up for adoption and I don't care if you like it or not." She left.

The next day on her lunch break Gabrielle dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John."

"Gabrielle, hi."

"How are you?"

"Good but I miss you."

"I miss you to." "In two weeks can we meet up?"

"Yeah, I'll be in New Orleans."

"Alright." "I have to go but I'll see you in two weeks." "I'll be there on a Wednesday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Gabrielle was at home sitting on her couch. She put her hands on her stomach.

"Hi." She said. "Listen, mommy promises you're gonna go to a nice loving family." "They'll treat you right." "When you're eighteen you'll have the option of coming to see me if you want." "I hope you do and I hope one day you forgive me." "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

The day before leaving for her business trip Gabrielle decided to go and tell her parents about the baby. She just hoped they'd take her decision to give the baby up for adoption better then Michelle did. She walked through their door.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She said.

"Hi Gabrielle." Her dad Glen said.

"Hi dad."

"This is a surprise." Her mom Samantha said.

"Yeah." "I have something to tell you guys." She sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I told you guys I was causally seeing John Cena." "A couple of days ago, I found out that I'm pregnant." "The shocking part about it is John had a vasectomy and I still got pregnant."

"I think it's great that I'm going to have another grandchild."

"Actually you're not."

"What do you mean?" Glen said.

"I've thought about it and I'm not ready for a child." "I know John would be supportive if I decided to keep it but I know he doesn't want a child." "I've decided to give the baby up for adoption."

"Why?" Samantha asked.

"I told you, I'm not ready for this." "The thought of having a child has never even entered my mind." "Finding out I'm pregnant now is overwhelming." "I know it would have a better life with people that can give it the time and attention it deserves, I can't do that." "Take the business trip I'm about to go on for example." "I can be called up for a trip like that on a moment's notice." "With a baby I couldn't fulfill my obligations to my work." "A child deserves more then to see their mother running out the door every two seconds." "It deserves a home with family dinners and helping with homework and after school activates." "I can't do that."

"Who would the baby go to?"

"I plan on interviewing several families." "I haven't started looking yet." "I want to tell John about the baby first."

"He doesn't know?" Glen said.

"Not yet." "I'm telling him when my trip is over."

"Are you sure you want to give your baby up for adoption?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." "There are millions of people who can't have kids." "If I can make a childless couple happy, while at the same time knowing I'm giving my baby a better life, I know I'm making the right choice."

"Well I don't a hundred percent agree with you but it's your choice."

"I say whatever makes you happy." Glen said. "It's not like this is our only shot at a grandchild." "We already have nine." "If you wanted to keep it that'd be great but I think it's good that you want to give it to a deserving family." "It's better then the alternative."

"You guys are taking it better then Shell did." Gabrielle said. "We got into a big fight about it." "She's pissed."

"All of your sisters know?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah."

Two weeks later Gabrielle was in New Orleans. She was standing outside John's hotel room door. She knocked. When John asked the door he got a big smile on his face.

"Hey." He said happily.

"Hi." She said just as happily. She went in. They hugged.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." They kissed. Still kissing he started backing up with her towards the bedroom. "John, we really need, to talk." She said in-between kisses. He put her on the bed and got on top of her.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He asked as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"I um,… He started kissing her neck. "Oh John." She moaned.

Afterwards she sat up in bed using the sheet to cover herself.

"Ok, I'm serious, we need to talk." She said.

He sat up and took her hands. "We need to find a way to figure this out." He said looking into her eyes. "I love you Gabrielle."

"I love you too John but that's not why I came here." "I'm pregnant." "My doctor said something might've went wrong with your vasectomy."

"You're pregnant?" He said shocked.

"I know, it's a lot to take in."

"Wow." He said trying to hide the terrified look on his face. His reaction was what Gabrielle expected.

"John it's ok." "You don't have to do anything." "You don't have to pretend to be happy, I know you're not." "I'm not ready for a baby either." "So I'm giving it up for adoption."

"You're sure that's what you want to do?" "You're not just doing it because of me?"

"No I'm doing it because it's what's best for the baby." "My lifestyle isn't appropriate for a baby."

"How does the adoption process work?"

"Within the coming months I'll interview several families and make my decision before the birth." "I've also decided not to find out the gender."

"I want to know about the couple you decide to pick."

"Ok." "I made it an open-adoption meaning the baby can find me if it wants when it turns eighteen." "I have it so it can find you to." "Is that ok?"

"Yeah." "Everything's gonna be ok." "I'm here for you whatever you need."

"I know." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabrielle and John decided to officially become a couple. They knew it would be tough due to their schedules but they didn't care. They'd been dating for the last three months. They hadn't seen each other since Gabrielle had told John about the baby but they text and called each other every day. John had gotten his vasectomy redone. Gabrielle was now five months pregnant and showing. She'd interviewed two couples about adopting the baby. One was a pastor and his wife, who were unable to conceive due to a hysterectomy. The other one was a couple who'd been trying in vitro fertilization for years with no luck. She was interviewing another couple tonight, a gay couple. Her clothes were starting to fit to tight. Even though she didn't want to she finally decided to go shopping for maternity clothes. She went with Brittney.

"Britt, all these clothes are ugly." Gabrielle said.

"They're maternity clothes Gabrielle." "What do you expect?"

"I expect something at least halfway presentable." "I can't be the first working women in history having a baby."

"You're interviewing another couple tonight right?"

"Yeah." "Their names are Matt and Todd."

"They're gay?"

"Yeah."

"When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow."

"John should go with you to at least one of them."

"He can't help it if he's busy." "I tell him what happens at every appointment." "I can't wait till he comes to see me in two days."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you fall in love."

"It's a great feeling."

"Do you think you'll get married?"

"No."

"You don't see a future with him?"

"I do." "Just not one where we get married." "He doesn't want to." "I don't care either way as long as we're together."

"Isn't tomorrow the appointment where you can find out what the baby is?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still not want to?"

"No."

"You're not the least bit curious?"

"I am but it's better if I don't know." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." "I just have to put through it." "After the interview tonight I have work to do."

"Gabrielle you need to slow down a little, you're pregnant."

"I don't have time to slow down." "I have a proposal that's due tomorrow." "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't give an excuse to skimp on my job."

Later that night Matt and Todd arrived at the house. They were all sitting in the living room. Snacks were sat out.

"I'd like to start off with some questions." Gabrielle said. "What do you both do for a living?"

"I'm a personal trainer." Matt said.

"I design websites." Todd said. "My office is based from home."

"Not to get to personal but how long have you two been together?" Gabrielle said.

"Together eleven years, married for two."

"I just want to make sure the baby would be going to a stable home."

"No worries there." Matt said. "We have an unbreakable bond and all the love in the world to offer a child."

"Do you each have experience with children?"

"We both have two nieces." "We adore them." "We like to take them to the zoo or out to do something fun whenever we can."

The next day Gabrielle was at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what the baby is?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to see it on the screen?"

"No."

"What about the heartbeat?"

"No."

"I just thought I'd ask." "Everything is fine with the baby."

"Good."

"I am a little concerned about you though." "Your stress levels seem a little high."

"That's probably just from work."

"Maybe you should lighten your workload."

"I can't do that."

"It's not good for you to overwork yourself in your condition."

"I'll try and slow down."

The next day Gabrielle was home. The elevator dinged. John stepped out. Gabrielle got up to greet him.

"Hi honey." She said smiling.

"Hi." They kissed. "Come on." "We have to go."

"Where are we going?"

"I bought a house in San Francisco."

"You bought a house in San Francisco?" She said surprised.

"Yes." "I want to show it to you."

They went to the house. It was huge. The floors were marble. The celling had chandlers hanging from it. It had three guest bedrooms, a master suite, a pool, a Jacuzzi and an outdoor bar.

"This place is great." She said. "I love it."

"Here." He said handing her two keys and a garage door open.

"You didn't have to buy this house."

"I wanted to be closer to you." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Whoa." She said surprised.

"What?"

"The baby's kicking." She said smiling. "It's never done that before."

John put his hand on her stomach and felt it kick. "Wow."

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Gabrielle was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She was making her decision on the adoptive parents next month. John had been gone for the last two months filming a movie. He was coming back next month and not taking anymore jobs until after the baby came. Gabrielle was offered maternity leave but she refused to take it. She was at work. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "Is this a good time?"

"I can talk until my meeting starts in fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

"How is your day going on set?"

"Good." "I miss you though." "How are you feeling?"

"As comfortable as can be expected." "I'm huge."

"You're beautiful."

"You have to say that." "You're my boyfriend."

"I'd say that even if I wasn't your boyfriend."

"I don't think so."

"Yes I would." "I really liked that naked picture you sent me last night."

"You did huh?"

"You looked absolutely stunning."

"Thank you."

"It made me want next month to get here faster." "How are your Lamaze classes going?"

"Good."

"Are you scared about the labor?"

"Yeah." "Don't be, I'll be with you the whole time."

"Honey, when you come back next month, my parents want to meet you."

"Ok." "I've been wanting to meet them." "It'll be fun.

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to Michelle yet?"

"No."

"Gabrielle it's been four months."

"When she's ready to apologize and support my decisions I'll talk to her." "I have to go John " "I love you."

"I love you too bye "

"Bye."

Later that night Gabrielle was in her home office working. It was a quarter past midnight. She was really tired. She yawned. The baby could sense when Gabrielle was tired. Ever since the baby started kicking, whenever it sensed she was tired, it would start kicking up a storm. She stopped what she was doing, looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"I'm busy pumpkin, I can't go to bed yet." She went back to work. The baby kept kicking. She stopped and looked at her stomach again. "Pumpkin, quit it." "That's the Cena in you." "You're stubborn just like your daddy." "I promise I'll go to bed as soon as I finish this."

The next day Gabrielle was at work. She got up to go to the bathroom. She was in the hall when she suddenly felt dizzy and fainted. She was unconscious.

"Oh my god." One of the secretaries said worried. She went over to Gabrielle and noticed she was bleeding. She called 911.

Gabrielle was rushed to the hospital. She was being rushed to the OR when she got there.

"Blood pressure dropping." The doctor said. "We need to get her to the OR stat or we'll lose them both."


	14. Chapter 14

John was on the set of his movie. He was taking a five minute break. A crew member came up to John holding a cell phone.

"Mr. Cena I have an emergency call for you." He said.

John took the phone. "Hello?" "What?! He said worried. "Is she ok?" "Is the baby ok?" "What hospital?" "I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight out." He hung up and went up to the director.

"Ready John?" He asked.

"I have to go." "There's a problem with my girlfriend's pregnancy."

"Go do what you need to do."

Gabrielle woke up in the hospital. She knew it was bad because her whole family was there. She looked down and saw that she wasn't pregnant anymore. She started crying.

"I killed it." "I killed my baby." She said through her tears.

"No." Samantha said. "The baby's alive."

"It's alive?" She wiped her eyes. "How?" "It's to early for it to be out."

"It's in the NICU in an incubator." "It's lungs aren't fully developed yet."

"Is it going to be ok?"

"The doctors say it's still touch and go." "The next forty-eight hours are critical."

"Have any of you saw it yet?"

"No we thought you should be the first."

"I wanna go see it."

"The doctor said you can after you rest awhile." "You have to take it easy."

"Why what's wrong?"

"In order to save your lives, the doctor had to perform an emergency hysterectomy on you."

"I have to call John."

"I already made that phone call." Michelle said. "He's on his way."

John was walking through the airport. Neither of his parents were answering their phones, so he called Randy.

"I know it's hard but try and stay calm John." Randy said.

"I can't lose Gabrielle Randy."

"You won't she's gonna be fine."

"I want the baby to be ok to." "I felt it move." "I can't lose it either."

"Keep me posted."

"I will."

Two hours later Gabrielle with an IV attached to her was pushed down to the NICU. All the baby's incubator box said on it was baby girl. The baby was attached to all kinds of tubes. Gabrielle stood up out of her chair and gingerly walked over to the incubator.

"So I have a little girl." Gabrielle said. "Aren't you beautiful. "I know things don't look good now but you'll get through this." "I know you're a fighter, it's in your genes." "Your family and your mommy are with you pumpkin." "We all love you." "Daddy's coming soon."


	15. Chapter 15

John got to the hospital four hours later. When he got to Gabrielle's hospital room she was sleeping. Due to the sudden surgery she was going to be weak and tired, needing lots of rest for about a week. She didn't want to leave the baby but she was passing out in her wheelchair. So they wouldn't wake her John, Samantha, Glen, Faith and Brittney all went out in the hall to talk. Michelle stayed with Gabrielle.

"Is she going to be ok?" John asked.

"She'll be fine." Samantha said. "She's very weak right now." "She had to have a emergency hysterectomy to save her and the baby."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "The baby's ok."

"Well she's alive but she's not out of the woods yet." Brittney said. "She's in an incubator." "The doctors really need to watch her for the next forty-eight hours."

"It's a little girl?

"Yes."

"We can take you down to see her." Faith said.

"I'd rather see her with Gabrielle." John said. "You guys can all go home if you want." "I'm here to stay."

"Well it's nice to meet you John." Glen said.

"It's nice to meet you to." "I just wish it could've been over better circumstances."

Everyone had went home. John was in Gabrielle's hospital room. He'd been there alone for about two hours. Gabrielle opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"I'm so glad you're here." They hugged and kissed.

"You scared the shit out of me." "I've never been so scared in my life."

"I want to go see the baby." "Have you seen her?"

"No, I wanted my first time seeing her to be with you "

John took her to go see the baby.

"Look at her John." Gabrielle said. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is, just like you."

"I did this to her John." She said starting to cry.

"What?" He knelt down beside her. "What are you talking about?"

"I pushed myself to hard." "I pushed my body to hard." "Everyone told me to slow down, my sisters, my doctor and I didn't listen." "Now she's... She cried harder.

"Gabrielle listen to me, this is not your fault." "It just happened." "It's no one's fault." "The baby's going to be fine." "I promise." They hugged.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since Gabrielle had given birth to her baby girl. She was feeling a lot stronger and was being discharged tomorrow. The baby was not so lucky. Her condition was the same but she had months of recovery ahead of her. She had to stay in the incubator for at least another two months. The only time Gabrielle left the baby's side was when John told her to go and rest. The baby would have a visitor from Gabrielle's family every day. It was the afternoon. John had went out to get lunch for Gabrielle and himself. She was in the NICU reading the baby a children's story. She read her one every day. Brittney walked in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey you." She said going over to the incubator. "How are you today?" She sat down next to Gabrielle and looked at her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." "I'd be better if she was better." She said looking towards the incubator.

"Where's John?"

"He went to go get us lunch."

"You want to keep the baby don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You need to talk to John."

"I know." "I'm just afraid." "I know it'll be the end of us." "He doesn't want to be a father."

"I think he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Gabrielle he's here isn't he?"

"Just because of me." "He still thinks I plan on giving her up for adoption."

"Yeah you two definitely need to talk soon."

"I know."

Gabrielle and John had just finished their lunch. Brittney was gone.

"John we need to talk." She said.

"Ok."

"I want to keep the baby." "I love her, I can't give her up." "I know this is not what you want, so if you want to leave me, go ahead." "I hope you choose not to though because I love you."

"I want to keep her to."

"Really?"

"Really, I love her just as much as you do."

She hugged him. "I'm so happy you feel that way."

"Now that she's staying with us she needs a name."

"Yeah she does." "Well whatever we decide to name her her last name's going to be Cena."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." "Alright let's think what should pumpkins name be?"


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two months since the birth of Gabrielle and John's daughter. Today they were taking her out of the incubator for the first time. Although she would still have to stay in the hospital another month. Gabrielle and John were in the NICU. The nurse was about to take the baby out of the incubator. She opened the incubator and took her out. She handed her to Gabrielle.

"I bet it feels good to be out of there." Gabrielle said. "Mommy's been wanting to hold you for a long time." The baby looked up at her with her big dark blue eyes. "I've dreamt about it." The baby looked at John. "What?" "Do you wanna go to daddy, Allison?" "Here go to daddy." She said handing her to him.

"Hi Allison." John said smiling. "It's so much better not looking at you through that glass." "I'm so glad you're out of there." "Soon you'll come home." "You, me and mommy will have our first Christmas together." "Daddy loves you so much."

A few hours later John went home to get some rest. Brittney was holding Allison.

"I'm so glad she doesn't have to be in the incubator anymore." Brittney said.

"Me to."

"How's John doing?"

"Fine."

"So, when are you two getting married?"

"We're not."

"Even after having Allison you don't think he'll propose?"

"I don't know if he will and I don't care if he does." "As long as we're all three together."

"You don't even want him to propose a little bit?"

"If he does he does, if he doesn't, I don't care."

The next day Gabrielle was taking a shower at John's house since it was closer to the hospital. She was about to go downstairs.

"Hey Gabrielle." John said. "Come here." She went over by the guest bedroom where he was standing. "Open the door."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She opened the door. John had converted the guest room into a nursery. They went inside. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She kissed him.

"I want you and Allison to move in with me."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "It's silly to raise her in two different places."

"We'll move in with you."

"Great." They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Five years had passed. Gabrielle and John were still going strong. Gabrielle still worked for her advertising agency but she worked at home now and had cut way back on her hours. Allison had become a health happy five year old. She resembled John the most. She had light brown hair down to the middle of her back. Since she was two she'd asked John to teach her how to wrestle. John had just walked through the door after being on a movie set for three months.

"I'm home." He said.

"Daddy!" Allison said excitedly running up to him. He scooped her up.

"Hi sweetie." "Did you miss me?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah."

"Were you a good girl for mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Where is mommy?"

"Right here." Gabrielle said coming down the hallway. "Hi."

"Hi." He put Allison down. "Come here." They kissed. John looked at Allison. "Allison, after dinner, wanna go get an ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you'd like that."

Later that night it was around two o'clock in the morning. It was storming really bad out. Allison ran into Gabrielle and John's bedroom running to John's side of the bed.

"Daddy, daddy." She said scared.

He opened his eyes. "What sweetie?" He said tiredly.

"I'm scared."

"Of the storm?"

"Yeah."

He pulled back the covers. "Come on." She got in the bed. He covered them up.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle said tiredly.

"Allison's sleeping with us tonight."

"Ok."

"Sorry for waking you up mommy."

"It's ok." Gabrielle said.

The next night Gabrielle was brushing Allison's hair before bed.

"Allison do you want me to put you in bed tonight or do you want daddy to do it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Daddy."

"Ok, give me a kiss then." Allison kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight I love you."

"Goodnight mommy, I love you too."

John took Allison upstairs. She got into bed.

"Allison before I read you a story I want to show you something." John said. He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it.

"That's a pretty ring daddy." "Is it for mommy?"

"Yeah." "Daddy's gonna ask mommy to marry him."

"There's gonna be a wedding?"

"If she says yes." "You can't tell mommy I told you." "It's a surprise."

"I won't I promise."

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed. John was leaving for three months to go film a movie tomorrow. As they did every time before he left Allison and John were spending the day together. He took her to the movies now they were at the ice cream stand.

"Guess what Allison." John said.

"What?"

"Daddy's asking mommy to marry him tonight."

"Yay." "I hope she says yes."

"Me to."

"Is that why I'm staying with aunt Britt tonight?"

"Kind of." "Mommy and daddy need some time alone before he leaves."

"Did you tell uncle Randy about it?"

"Yeah."

After they finished at the ice cream stand John dropped Allison off at Brittney's.

Gabrielle was putting the finishing touches on dinner. John walked through the door.

"I'm home." He said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He went into the kitchen. He was holding roses.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." She went over to him. They kissed. "Here baby." He said handing her the roses.

"Thank you." "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

They just finished dinner. Gabrielle cleared the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher.

"Gabrielle I have a present for you." John said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." "We're gonna play hot and cold to find it."

"A game huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I should start looking then." She started looking in the kitchen drawers and cabinets.

"Cold." They went into the living room. She was looking under cushions. "Cold." She looked in the office. "Cold." They went into the hall leading to the upstairs. "Warmer." She went over to a table that was in the hall. "Boiling." She opened the drawer inside the hall table and saw a tiny box. She looked at him.

"You got me earrings?"

"Maybe." He said going over to her. "Open it and find out."

She opened it. "This looks like an engagement ring." She said not getting it.

"It is."

"Wait." She said starting to understand. She looked at him. "John." He took the ring out of the box and took her left hand.

"Gabrielle, will you marry me?"

"Really?" She said surprised and smiling.

"Really."

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
